instnjctions):Gliomas are aggressive brain tumors that affect children. Current treatment of high-grade glioma, most ofteninvolving surgery, radiation, and cytotoxic chemotherapy, only extend median survival of affected children to14 months, and results in significant morbidity. Low-grade glioma, that cannot be completely resected aretreated with radiation, typically after failure of chemotherapy approaches, with significant resulting neuro-cognitive and developmental risks. This project addresses a specific oncogene alteration, BRAF^^^occurring in as many as 14% of pediatric high-grade glioma. For certain subtypes of pediatric glioma thefrequency of BRAF''^^ is much higher (66% in pleomorphic xanthoastrocytoma). Inhibitors that specificallytarget BRAF^(R)^ have been developed and have shown remarkable efficacy against melanomas that harborthis mutation. One such inhibitor, vemurafenib, has now been FDA-approved for melanoma, and is underinvestigation for treating a number of other BRAF^(R)